Screen for Tease
by GayorNot5
Summary: I wonder how it would feel if a "Fucking Moron" unintentionally caused a "Child" trouble through his assumed perversion. Especially if it was teasing.


**Also something not worth mentioning. MAYBE a two-shot, maybe not, who knows?**

**_\- SUMMARY -_**

**_I wonder how it would feel if a "Fucking Moron" unintentionally caused a "Child" trouble through his assumed perversion. Especially if it was teasing.~_**

Screen for Tease

~ Chapter 1 ~

* * *

It was quite a normal day, indeed. Er… that is if you consider a Kaito KID heist by that description.

Of course, this meant that the KID Task Force was having as much trouble, as usual, trying to catch the Phantom Theif. At the moment, no one knew where KID was, and for once, they didn't fall for that stinking dummy again. So, for now, they were struggling on figuring out the position in which the thief was currently at.

Suddenly, to the police's luck (and the fangirls/fanboys screaming), an officer claimed to have found a camera linked to the many rooftops. Figuring they could use this to their advantage by trapping the thief, Nakamori ordered his men to connect the cameras to the large- and quite convenient- Tv in the center of the room.

Simultaneously, he sent men to all the shown areas, ordering them to hide near the entrance. Although, after a few minutes of trying to adjust the quality of the Television to properly see the screen, he immediately spot the magician they were looking for, as well as a tiny brat across from him. Without a second thought, he gave one of his men a speaker, telling him (in quite the menacing voice) to sneakily place this within hearing range.

Nakamori surprisingly didn't scream at any of his officers to capture the White-Clad because, for some strange reason, he had a gut feeling he should have an earful of the pair's conversation; despite the other voice in his head that just screamed at him not to do so.

In the meanwhile, there were questions here and there upon seeing Kaito KID and the half-famous 7-year-old, Conan Edogawa. Plus the frustrated shouts of jealousy coming from Sonoko and other males/females that found their way throughout the room.

Anyways, since the officer complied with his given order, the entire roomful of people was now able to hear the two's conversation.

"-ite bad." An older man said, which only had to be the voice of Kaito KID. Conan sighed at what the other said, assumed annoyance laced in his voice. The boy slipped his hands in his pockets, turning his head in another direction as his eyes still laid on KID.

"What the hell did you expect?" He spat with now definite irritation on the aggravating situation displayed with a click of the tongue. "I literally kept yelling at you about the fact that I can't sing for the life of me, but no! You just had to insist invariably in such an obnoxious manner. Do you understand how excruciatingly displeasing that is?"

A great number of the eavesdropping people were quite stunned at the "boy's" choice of words. On the other hand, a handful was cringing at just the thought of the smaller's singing, clearly traumatized by the experience.

"Then why did you agree to come with me for karaoke night?" KID spoke in a slightly whiny tone, still having an all-knowing smirk on his face; obviously amused by his partner's growing frustration.

An irk mark found its way onto Conan's head as he replied in a calm manner that didn't give any indication to his anger whatsoever.

"I didn't give you my consent to anything, you undoubtedly kidnapped me, convincing Ran that I was with Hakase. Of course, with the use of your profession." Gasps and retorts of jealousy shamelessly escaped fan's lips.

"Aw~," whined the older in a voice not many heard quite frequently. "but it looked like you enjoyed my singing quite a lot, _Tentai-kun.~_" Nearly everyone gaped at the flirtatious sound in his voice, even more so at the genuinely inviting wink.

"Shut up..." Conan mumbled with spite, embarrassment also evident. "Geez, what's with you…" In a futile attempt to hide his trembling lips- once he glanced at the other's "passionate" expression, he placed a shaky hand over his mouth. "You're a thief who specializes in disguise. Considering how well you do in both appearance and voice, it's to no one's surprise that you'd sing as well as you did." Towards the end of his arguing statement, he gained a bit of composure, replacing the previous emotions with confidence- err, as much as he could anyways...

Admirers pouted greatly at not being the one to go out with the thief, let alone hear him sing! Oh, how much they were eager to listen to that beautiful performance!

Pulling everyone out of their daydreams, KID swiftly took the boy in his arms, cuddling him as the other struggled; visibly alarmed by the male's motions.

"Aren't you such a tsundere!~" Once again, there was that suggestive tone, and god damn was it erotic.

"Who's a tsundere?!" Conan protested, now slightly panicking and far beyond flushed. "Get the hell away from me!" The pulling, pushing, pinching and shoving were all to no avail as all it earned was a thriving smirk.

An amused laughed erupted through the air, one similar to when Nakamori or Hakuba was smothered in permanent paint, but it also completely unrecognizable. Nonetheless, it frustrated the "child" further.

Before anyone could comment on it, the thief made it upon himself to slowly lick the smaller's rose-red ear in an enticing manner, who shuddered in return. Loving the reaction, KID leaned forward so his mouth was gently brushing along the other's ear, all before whispering (just loud enough) so seductively, it gave the spectators chills at the mere dominance in his voice.

_"You can't fool me…"_ A soft blow. _"...Meitantei-kun.~"_ And just like that, everyone in the room found themselves- dare I say- flabbergasted as they witnessed Kaito KID jump off the roof, of course, not without giving his precious detective a goodbye kiss.

Ultimately, this caught the "young" one by surprise, seeing as he was frozen in place in complete bewilderment. And, all at once, Conan placed his face in his palms as literally every part of his body turned a (Beautiful) hue of rose.

After a few moments, he finally acknowledged both the gem and letter hidden within his jacket pockets. Leaving the former of the two for later, he took out the envelope from the confinements of his clothing, shakily ripping it open.

He then pulled the note out and, although it was very clear for everyone to see and read, seemed almost impossible to decipher, apparently that wasn't the case for Conan. He crumbled the paper and quickly threw it on the ground, crushing it with the bottom of his shoe viciously.

One after another, the adults in the room slowly understood what the hell the message meant, taken aback by how perverted their fellow thief was. Quite pedophilic too.

"That fucking moron…!" The boy mumbled, barely audible. A certain brunette made a mental note to scold the "child" later for using such language.

Conan slowly made his way back to where everyone was, not noticing the officers nor the speaker. He also walked into walls occasionally, obviously affected by the contents of the note. If his shaky and blushed structure didn't show it, then they didn't know what did.

Eventually, everyone present heard the entry door crack open, revealing the star of tonight's show. He casually walked towards the direction of Nakamori-well, as casually, as his wobbly legs let him (at least he managed not to trip).

Having successfully given the adult the stolen item, he made his way towards his friends.

Ran then took the initiative to break the silence.

"So, was your trip successful, Conan-kun?"

Avoiding eye-contact as he clutched his arm, he bit his lips and answer with a, "I suppose…" At this point, Heiji was trying his hardest to stifle his laugh, same could go for Hakuba and Kogoro. At the same time, to entertain himself further, Heiji decided to speak next.

"H-How so?" And just like that, Conan clenched his fist and glared a deadly one at, fortunately, nothing.

"Because a certain _"moron"_ chose to stupidly encourage my urge of kicking an ultra-powered soccerball into his mouth so he can _shut the hell up for once!_" Calming himself down with a deep breath, he finally faced towards his "friends" with a familiar smirk, completely catching everyone off-guard. "Hell, why not fish?" No one understood what that meant, but, for some strange reason, they didn't want to.

Well, choosing to ignore the brat's remark, Sonoko decided to butt in on the teasing, much to her and other's surprise.

"How did kissing the all-famous Phantom Thief feel, hmm? _Tantei-kun?~_" The smaller seized his mischievous chuckling before tripping over nothing. He searched the room in confusion, and, upon seeing the giant Tv, he groaned. He covered his face, much like earlier, a shook in shame and anger in and on himself. Heiji and Kogoro were now laughing hysterically while the others tried their best not to.

Joining in on the amusement, many (from both genders, we don't discriminate) cried out in jealousy, asking the poor boy a million of questions, some in which could only belong to really intense fans or just flat-out perverts.

Undoubtedly, Ran found the situation more than adorable. She lifted the "child" in her arms before teasing him herself, giggling at the squirming response. She had to admit, Conan seemed a lot like many of the little girls she sees.

Satisfied with the blushed-silent Conan, which rarely ever happened, she grabbed her belongings and grabbed her father's attention.

Discussing that she was leaving, possibly with Sonoko and the others, she exited through the door with a tiny boy shaking in embarrassment who wrapped his arms around her neck while he hid his face within her shoulder.

Deciding it wasn't harmful to stay up later than usual, she also invited the Detective Boys to a restaurant along with her friends. When she was leaving the building, she gave in and promised Conan a coffee, seeing as she was in a good mood. This inevitably brought the boy's spirits up. Yup, only for it to demolish under the weight of his friends' teasing, even worse considering Haibara was there, explaining how it was_ all_ filmed _live._

"That just means everyone saw that note." She whispered.

_Do not fret. I'm quite positive that voice is useful._

_Sure, maybe not in Karaoke Night._

_Although, if it was where XXXXX XXXXXXXXX was murdered, then,_

_without a doubt,_

_It would a beautiful voice~!_

"They could search it up. That place."

Conan mentally blamed Kaito as much as he could-

"You know…"

-that damned thief!

"...that love hotel."

_That fucking moron!_

* * *

**What in the bloody shit did I just write?**


End file.
